


Death is Fun

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: Why did I kill my self





	

My breath was coming out in short gasps as we ran. Beside me, Ellie let out a nervous laugh and jerked me forward as I slid around the corner of one of the stores. The gun in my hand was empty, bullets planted in someone’s head.  
“Tina! Tina if you can hear me, load the crossbow!” The escalators were just a little farther. One the first floor there would be safety. Tina was always there when you needed her. I thought about Dave for a moment. She had never liked violence and tended to avoid it with the best of her ability. We shouldn’t have brought her today but the others were sleeping. Tina hadn’t wanted to wake up Rosie and none of really had the heart to wake up any of the guys. Yesterday they had gone out to hunt for supplies and had came home with nothing. Hours of work for nothing. As we made our descent to the first floor, I noticed Tina was there. God she was there and she was prepared. From our viewpoint, Dave was nowhere to be found. My heart stopped for a brief moment when the first arrow was fired. Behind us, there was the familiar thump of a body slamming into the floor. I could see a hit of short blonde hair before it disappeared again.  
“Nice shot!” Ellie smiled, bracing her hands on her thighs. My fingers clutched at my sides, pressing down to try and alleviate the pain.  
“I agree with-”  
“Dirk!” She fired an arrow and I could hear it slice through the air. I started to turn, watching it shatter just out of my view. An arm jerked around my neck, pushing my body off balance for a moment. There was no time to scream as the excruciating pain ripped its way up to my mind. Black dots spotted around my vision and my hands weakly pulled at the arm around my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, Ellie held her pipe in her hands. Words were on the tip of my tongue before they fell in a backwards spiral, dropping into the blood that pooled in my mouth. My vision twisted in with black, pinpointing the ceiling rather than letting me watch the others.  
A repulsive crack sounded next to my ear. It didn't matter though because I could breath. There was air in my lungs again. Blood clogged my throat, falling is large splats as I retched. The world blurred in and out of focus as it turned on its side. There were hands grabbing at me, pressing me into the floor. Someone was talking but it was all muffled.  
“Dirk-” The metallic taste in my mouth was almost enough to make me want to puke again. “Dirk- look” My eyes drifted over the ceiling, landing on Tina’s face before shifting away. Ellie was above me suddenly, hair falling in a soft curtain of brown. “Dirk, love. Look at me please?” I let my head fall to the side, staring at Tina. A relieved smiled passed onto her face before disappearing. Her head turned away from me, shoulders tensing up a little bit. A part of me wanted to laugh at the whole situation. Another part of me was wanting to curl up into a ball. Ellie pressed on my shoulders. There was this apologetic smile on her face. Her hands twitched a little bit as I jerked up with the searing pain. There was no stopping the shriek the ripped my throat raw. My fingers dug into the ground, blunt nails ripping at the cracked tile. The world spun itself in circles, coming in and out of view. Something had happened at some point, the scenery was different. My arms were around Tina’s and Ellie's shoulders. Dave was in front of us, constantly glancing back. The black dots had slowly started to come back, blocking out large parts of my vision before they would slowly disappear.  
“Dirk?” I hadn’t realized that I wasn’t walking anymore. “Dirk, love are you alright?” I shook my head a little bit before it dropped forward.  
“Dirk, c’mon lift your head up.” My right hand moved in a dismissive wave. Ellie shifted my weight against her, fingers digging into my side a little more. Dave was moving closer now, knuckles white as she gripped the strap of her bag. I gave a weak shrug when their voices became muffled. The edges of their bodies blurred and bled into the rest of the world.  
“Sleepy,” the word was probably more slurred that it was intended. My tongue felt like metal resting in my mouth.  
“Dirk, don’t you dare fall asleep on us. You are not allowed.” My right hand moved to make a dismissive gesture. Carefully, I leaned my weight against Ellie and let my eyes close. My stomach throbbed with my heart beat and a numb tingly feeling started up in my fingers and feet.  
\----  
Ellie flinched as Dirk went limp, body practically dropping to the floor. Dave stood frozen, glancing behind her. They were so close to home. They were so close to being safe. Tina rushed over, lifting Dirk’s other arm onto her shoulder again. Dave rushed towards the abandoned hotel, opening the door as they stumbled past her.  
“Rosie!” The female appeared on the balcony, looking down at them.  
“Ladder?”  
“And more medical supplies. Ellie and Dirk got attacked.” Getting him onto the upper floor took some effort but they did it. Dave stood back a little bit, rocking back on her heels and watching silently. Rosie rushed in with supplies, followed by the others. Guilt twisted in Ellie’s stomach. It moved through her veins like the Virus itself. Tina shoved his shirt up, picking at the duct tape before peeling away the makeshift bandage. “Um, I need the needle and thread. Do we have any alcohol left to clean the wound?” Rosie shifted a little bit, turning her torso to rummage through the bin. “Dirk love, it’s time to wake up. We’re home and safe.” Her hands trembled as she shook the unmoving member of their party. “Dirk? Dirk please. If this is a joke it isn’t funny.”  
Rosie paused, setting down what she had picked up and pressing her fingers against his neck. “Guys...he doesn’t have a pulse.” She sat back, hands balling up the bottom of her shirt. Her eyebrows shifted together a little bit. “You weren’t supposed to die, Dirk. We had a deal.” Her voice dripped with anger that held an underlying devastation. Tina curled forward a little, pushing up her glasses to rub at her eyes. Her breath hitched before shaky sobs came out. Dave backed away, lips trembling as she leaned herself against the wall beside her. Mara frowned, blinking a few times before turning away to walk into the other room. Ellie shifted a little bit, curling in on herself and sitting back. The guilt hit her again tenfold. No one was supposed to die.


End file.
